


What Could Have Been (Johnlock)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grieving John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “What Could Have Been” by Gone West(Written 4-1-2020)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Song Based Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 4





	What Could Have Been (Johnlock)

I can't stop thinking about you. I can't believe it's been so long. 2 years is an eternity. I don't know where it all when wrong.

I know I should have kissed you when I had the chance. Maybe you would have stayed. I could have told you....should have. 

God knows how many times I almost said "I love you". We never talked about what are relationship was or wasn't. We should have. Back then it felt too risky to cross that line....Now it just feels like we've got unfinished business.

We had so much left to do. There are murders to be caught and adventures to be had. There were.....were adventures to be had. There were words never said and a story that never got a proper ending. It's like we folded our hands with money still on the table.

Now your gone and I've been nowhere but the bar. I keep trying to move on but I keep coming back to the thought of you again. The thought of all that you....we.....could have been. Really, what we should have been.

If we would have just gotten over ourselves. Stopped the petty arguments, said sorry more often instead of staying silent. If you put more effort into being the Sherlock I knew best - the one that only I knew. The one that would smile openly at inappropriate jokes, complain the entire time but still eat dinner with me because you knew it made me happy.....the one that had no issues curling up on my lap after a long case, while I ran my fingers through your curls because we both knew it quieted your brilliant mind. 

I wonder sometimes how many days I wasted not telling you how much I loved you. I see now that you might have actually said it back. All it would have taken is one more touch before we went to bed. One gesture, for you to join me instead of reluctantly sulking down the hall. It would have saved us from all that loneliness. 

I wish I didn't have to wonder what we could have been.


End file.
